1996
Movies: Bio-Dome (1996).jpg|Bio-Dome (January 12, 1996) Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood (1996).jpg|Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood (January 12, 1996) Dunston Checks In (1996).jpg|Dunston Checks In (January 12, 1996) Poison Ivy 2 Lily (1996).jpg|Poison Ivy 2: Lily (January 16, 1996) Once Upon a Time... When We Were Colored (1996).jpg|Once Upon a Time... When We Were Colored (January 26, 1996) Sonic the Hedgehog The Movie (1996).jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (January 26, 1996) First Strike (1996).jpg|First Strike (February 10, 1996) Muppet Treasure Island (1996).jpg|Muppet Treasure Island (February 16, 1996) The Secret of the Hunchback (1996).jpg|The Secret of the Hunchback (February 28, 1996) The Daytrippers (1996).jpg|The Daytrippers (March 11, 1996) All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996).jpg|All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (March 29, 1996) James and the Giant Peach.jpg|James and the Giant Peach (April 12, 1996) Dream for an Insomniac (1996).jpg|Dream for an Insomniac (April 18, 1996) Celtic Pride (1996).jpg|Celtic Pride (April 19, 1996) Kids for Character (1996).jpg|Kids for Character (April 23, 1996) Mission Impossible (1996)-0.jpg|Mission: Impossible (May 22, 1996) Dragonheart.jpg|Dragonheart (May 31, 1996) Eddie (1996).jpg|Eddie (May 31, 1996) The Rock (1996)-0.jpg|The Rock (June 7, 1996) Elmocize (1996).jpg|Elmocize (June 11, 1996) The Cable Guy (1996).jpg|The Cable Guy (June 14, 1996) Eraser (1996).jpg|Eraser (June 21, 1996) The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (June 21, 1996) The Nutty Professor (1996).jpg|The Nutty Professor (June 28, 1996) Independence Day.jpeg|Independence Day (July 3, 1996) Phenomenon (1996).jpg|Phenomenon (July 5, 1996) Harriet the Spy (1996).jpg|Harriet the Spy (July 10, 1996) Kazaam (1996).jpg|Kazaam (July 17, 1996) Rainbow (1996).jpg|Rainbow (July 26, 1996) The Adventures of Pinocchio (1996).jpg|The Adventures of Pinocchio (July 26, 1996) Joe's Apartment (1996).jpg|Joe's Apartment (July 26, 1996) Matilda (1996).jpg|Matilda (August 2, 1996) A1F938CB-FFFC-4F30-8AEC-CAF0990D4A79.jpeg|Aladdin and the King of Thieves (August 13, 1996) Alaska (1996).jpg|Alaska (August 14, 1996) Superior Duck (1996).jpg|Superior Duck (August 23, 1996) D3 The Mighty Ducks (1996).jpg|D3: The Mighty Ducks (October 4, 1996) Pinocchio's Revenge (1996).jpg|Pinocchio's Revenge (October 7, 1996) Swingers (1996).jpg|Swingers (October 18, 1996) Winnie the Pooh Boo to You Too.jpg|Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too! (October 25, 1996) Buenos Aires Vice Verse (1996).jpg|Buenos Aires Vice Verse (November 12, 1996) Breaking the Waves (1996).jpg|Breaking the Waves (November 13, 1996) MV5BOTkxZTdkNTQtM2QwOS00NzRlLWEyMGItYTcxOTE4NTgyNGVhXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTQxNzMzNDI@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,674,1000 AL .jpg|The English Patient (November 15, 1996) The Mirror Has Two Faces (1996).jpg|The Mirror Has Two Faces (November 15, 1996) Space Jam 1996.jpg|Space Jam (November 15, 1996) The War at Home (1996).jpg|The War at Home (November 20, 1996) The Snow Queen's Revenge (1996).jpg|The Snow Queen's Revenge (November 20, 1996) Jingle All the Way (1996).jpg|Jingle All the Way (November 22, 1996) Shine (1996).jpg|Shine (November 22, 1996) Star Trek First Contact (1996).jpg|Star Trek: First Contact (November 22, 1996) 101 Dalmatians (1996).jpg|101 Dalmatians (November 27, 1996) Elmo Saves Christmas (1996).jpg|Elmo Saves Christmas (December 2, 1996) How the Toys Saved Christmas (1996).jpg|How the Toys Saved Christmas (December 5, 1996) 8D568AD0-0E09-4506-A8E4-D8C86CCBB94F.jpeg|The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (December 10, 1996) 364E9D68-8FDE-4677-9B89-483D1EA23273.jpeg|Jerry Maguire (December 13, 1996) MV5BNThlMjBmOWItNjljZi00ZGU4LWJkZjgtNWU1ZjI1MTg4MzczXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTIzOTk5ODM@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,661,1000 AL .jpg|Mars Attacks! (December 13, 1996) Marvin's Room (1996).jpg|Marvin's Room (December 18, 1996) Beavis and Butt-Head Do America (1996).jpg|Beavis and Butt-Head Do America (December 20, 1996) Ghosts of Mississippi (1996).jpg|Ghosts of Mississippi (December 20, 1996) My Fellow Americans (1996).jpg|My Fellow Americans (December 20, 1996) Scream (1996).jpg|Scream (December 20, 1996) The Portrait of a Lady (1996).jpg|The Portrait of a Lady (December 24, 1996) I'm Not Rappaport (1996).jpg|I'm Not Rappaport (December 24, 1996) The Evening Star (1996).jpg|The Evening Star (December 25, 1996) Evita (1996).jpg|Evita (December 25, 1996) 7F58E014-7ACC-4B89-8B73-AC0F595E1C94.jpeg|Michael (December 25, 1996) Some Mother's Son (1996).jpg|Some Mother's Son (December 25, 1996) TV Shows: Dragon Ball GT (1996).jpg|Dragon Ball GT (February 7, 1996) The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (1996).jpg|The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (February 24, 1996) Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (1996).jpg|Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars (March 9, 1996) Amazing Animals (1996).jpg|Amazing Animals (April 16, 1996) Dexter's Laboratory (1996).jpg|Dexter's Laboratory (April 27, 1996) Big Bag (1996).jpg|Big Bag (June 2, 1996) Debt (1996).jpg|Debt (June 3, 1996) Kratts' Creatures (1996).jpg|Kratts' Creatures (June 3, 1996) The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996).jpg|The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (August 26, 1996) Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996).jpg|Adventures from the Book of Virtues (September 2, 1996) 8A1486EB-89DD-4A40-8724-5EA2ADF2621B.jpeg|Quack Pack (September 3, 1996) Mighty Ducks (1996).jpg|Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series (September 6, 1996) Blue's Clues.jpg|Blue's Clues (September 8, 1996) The Oz Kids (1996).jpg|The Oz Kids (September 14, 1996) All Dogs Go to Heaven The Series (1996).jpg|All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (September 21, 1996) Bruno the Kid (1996).jpg|Bruno the Kid (September 23, 1996) Jungle Cubs (1996).jpg|Jungle Cubs (October 5, 1996) 3D7135A5-3C1F-4200-8BDD-60DEB94B4F93.jpeg|Arthur (October 7, 1996) Hey Arnold! (1996).jpg|Hey Arnold! (October 7, 1996) Waynehead (1996).jpg|Waynehead (October 19, 1996) You're Under Arrest! (1996).jpg|You're Under Arrest! (November 2, 1996) The Daffy Duck Show (1996).jpg|The Daffy Duck Show (November 23, 1996) Episodes: Animaniacs: Belly Button Blues.png|Belly Button Blues (February 3, 1996) Barney & Friends: Barney's Talent Show (1996).jpg|Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) Barney's Fun & Games (1996).jpg|Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996) The Simpsons: Team Homer (1996).jpg|Team Homer (January 7, 1996) 22 Short Films About Springfield (1996).jpg|22 Short Films About Springfield (April 14, 1996) Rugrats: Chanukah (Title Card).jpg|Chanukah (December 4, 1996) Sesame Street: VeggieTales: Dave and the Giant Pickle.jpg|Dave and the Giant Pickle (March 21, 1996) The Toy That Saved Christmas (1996).jpg|The Toy That Saved Christmas (October 28, 1996) Family Matters: Friendship Cycles (Title Card).jpg|Friendship Cycles (January 5, 1996) South of the Border (Title Card).jpg|South of the Border (January 12, 1996) Life in the Fast Lane (Title Card).jpg|Life in the Fast Lane (January 26, 1996) Random Acts of Science (Title Card).jpg|Random Acts of Science (February 2, 1996) Tips for a Better Life (Title Card).jpg|Tips for a Better Life (February 9, 1996) Swine Lake (Title Card).jpg|Swine Lake (February 16, 1996) My Big Brother (Title Card).jpg|My Big Brother (February 23, 1996) Eau de Love (Title Card).jpg|Eau de Love (March 8, 1996) Twinkle Toes Faldo.jpg|Twinkle Toes Faldo (March 15, 1996) Scammed (Title Card).jpg|Scammed (March 29, 1996) Dream Date (Title Card).jpg|Dream Date (April 26, 1996) A Ham is Born (Title Card).jpg|A Ham is Born (May 10, 1996) Send in the Clone (Title Card).jpg|Send in the Clone (May 17, 1996) Paris Vacation (Part 1) (Title Card).jpg|Paris Vacation (Part 1) (September 20, 1996) Paris Vacation (Part 2) (Title Card).jpg|Paris Vacation (Part 2) (September 20, 1996) Paris Vacation (Part 3) (Title Card).jpg|Paris Vacation (Part 3) (September 27, 1996) Movin' On (Title Card).jpg|Movin' On (October 4, 1996) 3J in the House (Title Card).jpg|3J in the House (October 11, 1996) Getting Buff (Title Card).jpg|Getting Buff (October 18, 1996) Stevil (Title Card).jpg|Stevil (October 25, 1996) Karate Kids (Title Card).jpg|Karate Kids (November 1, 1996) Home Again (Title Card).jpg|Home Again (November 8, 1996) Nightmare at Urkel Oaks (Title Card).jpg|Nightmare at Urkel Oaks (November 15, 1996) Chick-a-Boom (Title Card).jpg|Chick-a-Boom (November 22, 1996) The Jury (Title Card).jpg|The Jury (December 6, 1996) It Came Upon a Midnight Clear (Title Card).jpg|It Came Upon a Midnight Clear (December 13, 1996) What a Cartoon!: Crime 101 (Title Card).gif|Crime 101 (January 28, 1996) The Big Sister (Title Card).jpg|The Big Sister (March 10, 1996) Dexter's Laboratory: DeeDeemensional (Title Card).png|DeeDeemensional (April 28, 1996) Magmanamus (Title Card).png|Magmanamus (April 28, 1996) Maternal Combat (Title Card).png|Maternal Combat (April 28, 1996) Dexter Dodgeball (Title Card).gif|Dexter Dodgeball (May 5, 1996) Rasslor (Title Card).jpg|Rasslor (May 5, 1996) Dexter's Assistant (Title Card).png|Dexter's Assistant (May 5, 1996) Dexter's Rival (Title Card).png|Dexter's Rival (May 12, 1996) Simion (Title Card).png|Simion (May 12, 1996) Old Man Dexter (Title Card).png|Old Man Dexter (May 12, 1996) Double Trouble (Title Card).png|Double Trouble (May 19, 1996) Barbequor (Title Card).png|Barbequor (May 19, 1996) Changes (Title Card).png|Changes (May 19, 1996) Jurassic Pooch (Title Card).jpg|Jurassic Pooch (May 26, 1996) Orgon Grindor (Title Card).jpg|Orgon Grindor (May 26, 1996) Dimwit Dexter (Title Card).jpg|Dimwit Dexter (May 26, 1996) Dee Dee's Room (Title Card).jpg|Dee Dee's Room (June 2, 1996) Huntor (Title Card).jpg|Huntor (June 2, 1996) The Big Sister (Title Card).jpg|The Big Sister (June 2, 1996) Star Spangled Sidekicks (Title Card).jpg|Star Spangled Sidekicks (November 20, 1996) TV Super Pals (Title Card).png|TV Super Pals (November 20, 1996) Game Over (Title Card).jpg|Game Over (November 20, 1996) Babysitter Blues (Title Card).png|Babysitter Blues (November 27, 1996) Valhallens Room (Title Card).png|Valhallen's Room (November 27, 1996) Dream Machine (Title Card).png|Dream Machine (November 27, 1996) Doll House Drama (Title Card).png|Dollhouse Drama (December 4, 1996) Krunk's Date (Title Card).png|Krunk's Date (December 4, 1996) The Big Cheese (Title Card).png|The Big Cheese (December 4, 1996) Way of The Dee Dee (Title Card).png|Way of the Dee Dee (December 11, 1996) Say Uncle Sam (Title Card).png|Say Uncle Sam (December 11, 1996) Tribe Called Girl (Title Card).jpg|Tribe Called Girl (December 11, 1996) Space Case (Title Card).png|Spacecase (December 18, 1996) Ratman (Title Card).png|Ratman (December 18, 1996) Dexter's Debt (Title Card).png|Dexter's Debt (December 18, 1996) Dexter's Rival (Title Card).png|Dexter's Rival (December 25, 1996) Bee Where (Title Card).png|Bee Where? (December 25, 1996) Mandarker (Title Card).png|Mandarker (December 25, 1996) Friends: Sailor Moon: 9C193193-09C2-4421-A8BE-72B97B836C4E.jpeg|Chibi-Usa's Little Rhapsody of Love (January 13, 1996) 16EC7BAF-31CC-43E1-BC67-AAD6B62EDF88.jpeg|Dream to Be an Adult: the Amazoness' Confusion (January 20, 1996) 852F9DA2-444D-41EE-B05F-D09903CF3C7B.jpeg|Terror in Motion: The Dark Queen's Evil Hand (January 27, 1996) FC255776-0783-4853-B5EF-5E2F73C360CB.jpeg|The Source of Darkness: Dead Moon Circus (February 3, 1996) 41AEE4CD-2E74-448F-B1D0-E7A4B04A7053.jpeg|Labyrinth of Mirrors: Chibi Moon Captured (February 10, 1996) 5F7C22C6-6D0A-47F6-A7FB-D739B54660AF.jpeg|The Golden Crystal Appears: Nehelenia's Magic (February 17, 1996) 1388863F-3144-4AA0-8CD8-B947B3ADBA5D.jpeg|When the Crystal Shines: The Beautiful Power of Dreams (February 24, 1996) B83BA29A-1ECD-4E63-9A02-FB442A03B6C8.jpeg|Dreams Forever: Fill the Heavens With Light (March 2, 1996) A0FCA4E5-4791-44CE-8371-D0819705799F.jpeg|The Flower of Nightmares Scatters: The Queen of Darkness Returns (March 9, 1996) 8FC32C9D-F60D-4485-B58B-39181025604F.jpeg|Saturn Awakens: the Ten Sailor Guardians Unite (March 23, 1996) 970A0E69-CEFC-451D-B91C-044E98BA3E8D.jpeg|Cursed Evil Mirror! Mamoru, Trapped in a Nightmare (April 13, 1996) FD2296F3-21A0-4542-965A-482A8CCDA59E.jpeg|The Destined Night! The Agony of the Sailor Senshi (April 20, 1996) 6D9E1A1F-EE41-4987-B792-969E5FD76703.jpeg|For the Sake of Love! Endless Battle in the Evil World (April 27, 1996) 303EAEF2-1A50-47FC-BF6D-12BA0AD2835C.jpeg|The Power of Moon Love! The Nightmare Ends (May 4, 1996) E872F001-5FC0-40B8-B151-EB8ABF77DC12.jpeg|Farewells and Encounters: the Transitioning Stars of Destiny (May 11, 1996) 76774F0E-0923-40D1-8093-0380F68D10A6.jpeg|A School Storm: The Transfer Students Are Idols (May 18, 1996) E1B89417-408A-4221-AEA1-27C37B71768F.jpeg|Becoming an Idol: Minako’s Ambition (May 25, 1996) F5CD64F3-C6F7-47FE-B705-E75EABE4FE3E.jpeg|Fighter's Secret Identity: the Shocking Super Transformation (June 8, 1996) 98EBC51B-A2B6-4461-A8DA-C06E1D441640.jpeg|Entrusting Dreams and Romance to the Stars! Taiki's Transformation (June 15, 1996) BDE6F694-CC8D-4F92-A76C-DC8E33ACAECD.jpeg|Luna's Discovery: The Real Face of Yaten (June 22, 1996) CD24A3C6-4A09-4927-8B3E-666D7F314C21.jpeg|Friend or Foe? Starlights and the Sailor Guardians (June 29, 1996) 74F04853-0C62-44FB-ACCB-7727BC518347.jpeg|The Brightness of the Calling Stars! Haruka and Company Into the Battle (July 13, 1996) 6103B91B-8B9C-42C0-9CA4-DE2583B4A6C1.jpeg|Seiya and Usagi's Heart-Pounding Date (July 20, 1996) 4A9E3C12-CB70-42D0-9D18-03661D000A22.jpeg|Invaders from Outer Space: The Coming of Siren (August 3, 1996) 15C610D2-4316-4A16-AB09-724F96B3F3CE.jpeg|The Screaming Dead: Terror of the Camp Monster (August 10, 1996) B8DD80FC-D152-420E-9A6D-9A6C9C539646.jpeg|A Night Alone Together: Usagi in Danger (August 17, 1996) 558B0180-6949-4C27-9408-8C9FD08650A6.jpeg|Taiki Sings With Excellence! A Believing Heart Carried by a Song (August 31, 1996) F3B83242-8FEE-48BF-87A4-B247BB307682.jpeg|Chibi Chibi's Mystery: The Big Noisy Chase (September 7, 1996) AC05B2BC-0AA2-4121-BFFB-CE3AF52B2A22.jpeg|The Shining Power of a Star: Chibi-Chibi's Transformation (September 14, 1996) 035C174A-1F29-4557-9BEB-88A9FA2E3AB6.jpeg|An Invitation to Terror! Usagi's Night Flight (October 12, 1996) E920CB89-B46C-4884-BB63-D9C0D5638080.jpeg|Torn Between Duty and Friendship! Confrontation Among Sailor Senshi (October 19, 1996) 03427273-B27B-45FC-A79D-2D0113E6E775.jpeg|The Screaming Dead: Terror of the Camp Monster (October 26, 1996) 8FA80690-2742-412D-A7EA-DE0B0F68E472.jpeg|When a Light Butterfly Dances in the Air! Premonition of a New Wave (November 9, 1996) 08FD4C4F-2A3F-4FD3-B7AC-7C31CC49B016.jpeg|Straight to Your Dream! Idol Minako is Born (November 16, 1996) 139AE7A2-D86A-4938-B34C-A67237668433.jpeg|The Stolen Silver Crystal: Princess Kakyuu Appears (November 30, 1996) B8D09B2D-F4BA-41C0-A551-BB0CA58D9C0E.jpeg|Holy War in the Galaxy! Sailor Wars Legend (December 7, 1996) 24C0DF7C-0CED-4E39-A815-7CFAF3D625C5.jpeg|Princess Kakyuu Perishes: Advent of Galaxia (December 14, 1996) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987): Songs: Always Be My Baby (1996).jpg|Always Be My Baby (March 9, 1996) Wannabe (1996).jpg|Wannabe (June 26, 1996) Change the World (1996).jpg|Change the World (July 5, 1996) Video Games: ps1_crash_bandicoot-120314.jpg|Crash Bandicoot (September 9, 1996) Computer Games: Disney's Animated Storybook Toy Story (1996).jpg|Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story (April 24, 1996) Disney's Animated Storybook The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996).jpg|Disney's Animated Storybook: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (November 11, 1996) Elmo's Preschool.jpg|Elmo's Preschool (1996) Category:Years Category:VHS Category:DVD